The shroud of revenge
by TheDarkwriter7
Summary: 6 years before he met the titans, Beast boy commited a terrible crime against a average 15 year old schoolboy. Now, the boy wants revenge against the changeling for ruining his life and he intends to get it; no matter what. BBxRae. Slight BBRae throughout and Major BBRae near the end but focuses mostly on Beast boy and a case from his past. Obviously includes OCs. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**STORY DISCLAMIER - I do not own the teen titans. I do own the students from this prologue and any future chapters of this story.**

**The shroud of Revenge – Prologue**

_As the group of three teenagers; two boys and one girl walked down the road, one of the girls struck up a conversation."So Edward, would you mind coming to my party this weekend?" the girl asked. _

"_Sorry Julia, I can't. Me and Yuri are going down to the cemetery to pay our respects to Nigel, my uncle. He passed away last month." Edward Kobra Fitch was a fifteen year old boy who is very kind and likes to help out anyone he can. He believes that all people should be treated fairly and with kindness; especially children. He had brown hair which is quite long for a boys; it comes down to just above his shoulders. He had dark blue eyes and chapped lips whilst he was quite weak when compared by muscle and bone. He was very tall for his age and stood about 6'1. He was very posh when It came to clothing and made sure his school uniform was always neat and he had shoes that made look all professional._

"_Yes Juli, we cannot simply ignore his passing" said the third member of the social group, Yuri Carmin. Yuri was from Russia (obviously) and was accepted to be Edward and Julia's friend when everyone else would treat him badly due to his health condition. Yuri was a cancer survivor who was just starting to reach full health once again but when he first came from Russia he needed constant care and the other kids teased him about it. This eventually led him to Edward and Julia to be his friends._

"_Alright, well I'll see you two next week and Edward, again, I'm sorry for your loss" said Julia sincerely. "Me too, Julia. Me too." With those words, Mother Nature suddenly felt like emptying herself and it began to rain as the three teens reached their turning point. "I will see you at the cemetery tomorrow, my friend" Yuri said to Edward; he simply nodded in response. The three then split off to go their separate ways and as Edward passed an alleyway, he noticed something._

_There appeared to be a small boy, about 9 years old, crouched behind a bin. He appeared to be very thin and didn't look too good; Edward also noticed he had an unusual skin tone. "Excuse me, kid?" Edward called out to the boy. The boy looked at Edward for two seconds and then began to sprint off. Wanting to help the poor boy in any way, Edward sped after him in pursuit. "Hey kid, come back! I just want to help you!" Edward shouted as he chased the ill boy. The boy rounded an alley corner and by the noise appeared to have stopped. Knowing this was a chance to help the boy; Edward rounded the corner but was not prepared for what happened next._

_The boy slashed open Edward's neck with a sharp disfigured piece of metal._

_As Edward fell to the ground in pain, the boy dropped the weapon and stood over him. Edward now had a clear view of the boy; all of his features were completely green. His hair, his eyes and his skin were all the strange colour for human features whilst the boy also appeared to be wearing only a small white tank top and black shorts. The boy looked Edward in the eye then at his slightly blood covered hands. The boy then began to cry as he ran away; leaving Edward to die. Edward looked up at the raining sky whilst his life source fled from his body; wondering what he did wrong._

_As the green boy ran down the alleyway, he could hear a voice talking to him inside his head; shouting at him. He tried to block it out by putting his hands on his ears but the voice still got through to him._

"_Mark my words, green boy, I shall have my vengeance on you; in this world or the next!"_

_(A/N – for those of you who haven't already figured it out, the green boy is obviously Beast boy. This prologue is set 6 years before the actual story line and as you can see, for the plot to fit with the character and story; I had to change BB's past a little. This event has, in my universe, happened between BB escaping Nicholas Galtry and him being captured by S.T.A.R. Labs._


	2. Beginning of an end

**The shroud of revenge chapter 1 – Beginning of an end**

_6 Years later..._

It was a bright morning in Jump city on November 2nd. At the Titans tower, each one was currently doing their own thing. Cyborg was working on the T-car, Robin was working out in the training room, Raven was reading and meditating in her room and Starfire was watching some program on the discovery channel. Yes, each titan was doing what they did best. Everyone, except Beast boy.

Beast boy was just sitting on the tower roof; staring of into the distance. The other titans knew that if Beast boy ever went to the tower roof, it was a personal problem that he wouldn't want to talk about. Other times he had gone to the roof all day have been on his Parent's anniversary, the anniversary of Terra's 'death' and the anniversary of him leaving the Doom patrol. Today, he was remembering another anniversary; the one he dreaded the most to remember each year.

Beast boy looked down at his pale experimented green hands. When he was eleven years old, he was captured and experimented on by S.T.A.R. Labs; a worldwide medicinal research company. As part of the experiments, Beast boy's hands were left scarred and mangled. The only reason he was looking at them ungloved today was because he thought if he looked REALLY hard; he could see a hint of blood on them.

Yes, today was November 2nd, the anniversary of 'the boy's death'. Beast boy still didn't even understand why he did the act; he was a frightened boy who felt like he couldn't trust anyone. He could still remember turning the corner of the alley and seeing the disfigured piece of sharp metal on the ground, picking it up and when the boy turned the corner; forcing it into the boy's throat. What he could remember the most was the words that continued to sound in his head while he ran from the dying boy.

"_Mark my words, Green boy, I shall have my vengeance on you; in this world or the next!"_

Beast boy slipped on his gloves and stood up from the roof, planning on spending the rest of the day in his room. Whilst on his way there, he passed Robin; who had just finished training in the training room.

"Hey Beast boy. You ok?" Robin asked. Beast boy didn't even reply to his leader; he just looked up at him and gave him a frown whilst walking by. Beast boy was now just a couple of turns from his room when his best friend Cyborg turned the corner; a new video game in his hands. "Hey, B! I just got the new mega monkeys 6! You wanna go try it out?" Cyborg asked him with much voice and enthusiasm. This time, Beast boy actually did respond. "Not now, Cyborg. No time today. I'm not in the mood for anything." With those words, Beast boy continued down the hall; Cyborg watching him with a worried and saddened frown. When Beast boy reached his door, he was about to open it when Raven came out of her room. They looked at each other for a good eight seconds before Beast boy sighed and went into his room.

Raven was beyond shocked. Anytime she and Beast boy would run into each other in the hall; he would take the opportunity to try and get her to smile/laugh but this time, he hadn't done anything. With this in her head, Raven went to the common room to find the other titans so she could talk to them about Beast boy; she found Robin and Cyborg.

"Where's Starfire?" she asked. "She left to go feed Silkie" Robin responded. "We need to talk about Beast boy; he's acting very different. And I mean VERY different" Raven said almost commandingly. "How you know?" Cyborg asked. "On other days when he'll sulk, Beast boy will at least come talk to someone, normally me, so he doesn't feel alone. Today, however, he just looked at me and then just went into his room" Raven said with a bit of worry in her tone. "I know what you mean, Raven" Robin stated. "I ran into him in the hallway and I asked him if he was ok; he just blanked me and went down the hall." Cyborg raised his hand to get the other's attention. "I ran into him as well" he began. "I asked him if he wanted to play the new 'Mega monkeys 6' and he said he said he wouldn't have any time today. Do you guys reckon it might be something to do with his past?" Cyborg asked them. "If it is, it's definitely affected him more than his parent's and Terra's death did" Robin said. "What could affect Beast boy more than that?" Raven asked.

As the three titans went over possible reasons for Beast boy's sulky behaviour, in an alleyway of Gotham city, a bright flash of light erupted; bright enough to blind anyone who would've been there. As the flash died down, where the flash had randomly appeared stood a boy. He had greasy shoulder length brown hair, bloodshot dark blue eyes, stood about 6'1', wore business man like shoes and what appeared to be a school uniform. He was wearing a blazer with the badge of two swords; one red and one white. He also wore a rouge and blue stripped tie, a white polo shirt which was doused crimson with blood near the collar and a pair of professional black trousers. The most significant detail of him was the black line that went across his throat on his white skin. The boy turned around; now seeing the exit to the alley as he looked at a picture in his hand.

"My long journey is at an end. It is time for the Kobra to strike back!" The boy then began to laugh maniacally as he held the picture in his hand; showing the doom patrol with Beast boy circled in blood...


	3. A Fatal request

**The shroud of revenge chapter 2 – A fatal request**

Raven was now walking back to her own room from the common room. During the talk with Robin and Cyborg, they had decided that whatever was bothering Beast boy WAS worse than the deaths of his parents but they also agreed that he probably wants to be left alone and they wouldn't intervene unless something really bad were to happen.

Everyone was worried about the green changeling. Robin was worried about how it might affect Beast boy in fights for the city, Cyborg was worried about emotionally losing his best friend, Starfire had come in and said she was worried about Beast boy being like this for the rest of his life but no one knew that secretly, Raven was worried the most by far. She was worried about him not cracking his annoying jokes, him not keeping Robin from being too commanding, him not making everyone plain happy but mostly, she was worried about him not going to give her anymore attention.

Raven would die of embarrassment of the word got out but secretly, Raven absolutely adored the fact that Beast boy's main activity of each day (that he wasn't sulking) was to try and get Raven to smile/laugh. That's another secret; ever since Raven defeated Trigon, she was able to do things such as smile and laugh but she didn't because she honestly feared that she gave the green boy what he wanted then he would simply stop.

As Raven reached her door, she was about to open it when she realised Beast boy's door was just down the hall. Reluctantly, Raven walked down the hall to Beast boy's door and knocked. "Beast boy?" she called. There was no reply so she knocked again. "Beast boy?" she called again. This time, she heard a small whimper as her reply. The door opened and Raven saw the mess that was her friend; sitting on the floor in a meditative position. Raven was shocked by this and decided to find out what he was doing.

"Beast boy, were you meditating?" she asked him. She got a small mix of a nod and shake of the head as her reply. "What were you doing then?" Beast boy simply pointed to the book on his desk. Raven then walked over all the mess on the room's floor to read the book cover. It said 'Contacting the spirit world'. "Who were you trying to contact and why?" Raven asked. She wanted to be sure he had a personal reason and wasn't just performing some insane stupid stunt. At the question, Beast boy turned his head. Raven walked back towards him and kneed down to be face to face with him. "Beast boy, it's ok. I won't tell Robin if it was some insane stunt. I just wanna know; for your own safety." Raven saw Beast boy close his eyes and she heard a sigh escape him. "It's something I should've done a long time ago" he said. "I guess I was just too guilty to try it before. I tried to bring myself to do it before but I couldn't."

Now Raven was REALLY interested. She was about to ask him more when the alarm went off. Both titans sprinted from Beast boy's room to the common room to see their leader and teammates crowded around the screen. "Good, you're both here" said Robin. "Remember that monster that appeared when Beast boy saw Terra? Well its back from hiding and this time, we're gonna catch it." The boy wonder turned to look at Beast boy. "Beast boy, are you sure you can handle this?" he asked. The changeling looked at Raven, then the other two titans then Robin again. He nodded.

**Meanwhile in Gotham city...**

"Alright Yuri?" asked the bartender. "What brings you here? You never come here till late" he said. "The thunderstorms atrocious out there, comrade; I just needed some shelter but while I'm here, I'll have a medium please." At the age of 21, Yuri Carmine was not doing well. Since his friend Edward Kobra Fitch died 6 years ago, Yuri hasn't known what to do with himself. It was only when Edward passed did Yuri realise that he had lost the one person who actually cared about him as a friend. After Edward's death, Yuri had lost touch with Julia as she moved away to Jump city; claiming she could no longer stay in the same city that she lost the closest thing to a boyfriend.

As Yuri was given his beer, the bar door opened revealing a very scruffy and 'wounded' schoolboy. Yuri looked at him and felt there was something very special about him; it wasn't that he appeared homeless or appeared hurt, it was that he just seemed... familiar. "Eh kid" the bartender said. "This bar's 18 years and over. You're neither so take a hike." The boy just looked at the bartender and walked past all the customers till he was next to Yuri and in front of the bartender. "I'm talking to you boy" he said almost threateningly. As a reply, the schoolboy grabbed the bartender by his arm and threw him through the window; knocking him out. The customers, now at disbelief to the scrawny boy throwing a 40 year old man through a window, raced to the door. Once all of them were gone, the schoolboy turned to Yuri; who was still sat at the bar.

"Hello, Yuri" the boy said. Yuri gasped at how the boy knew his name. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Yuri asked in shock. "Before I ask what I want, I must ask you; do you know who I am?" Yuri got off the chair and walked up to the boy who came up to his chin. "No, should I?" Yuri asked uncertainly. "Maybe this will refresh your memory" the boy said as he stepped back from Yuri. The boy then cleared his throat and said "Yuri Carmine, you are no different than the rest of us. You are a human being who should be treated fairly. Don't listen to them; they only say those things because they're bored. It's ok, me and Julia will be your friends. Yuri, you're not alone." Once the boy said those words, Yuri began to tear up as he hugged the boy.

"Edward, Edward Kobra Fitch" Yuri said through his tears. After recovering from shock, Edward hugged Yuri back; a smile now on his face. As Yuri let go of him, he looked up and down his friend. "What happened to you, droog? You were killed six years ago, on this day." With those words, Edward's smile disappeared and was replaced with a serious scowl. "That's why I'm here, Yuri. I need your help" he said. "With what, exactly?" Yuri asked questioningly.

"Every six years, the keepers of the afterlife let some spirits free from heaven and hell. These spirits have only ONE thing in common; they all died before their time. I am one of those spirits, Yuri." The Russian just looked at his friend and nodded for him to continue. "Today is 'the anniversary of vengeance'. The keepers of the afterlife have given me a chance to exact my revenge on my killer. If I can kill him, he goes to the afterlife and I can take his body. I can relive my life through him but I want a friend to help me. I don't know where Julia is and something tells me she wouldn't help me anywhere so, what do you say Yuri?" he asked. Yuri pondered in his head for a moment as Edward walked behind the bar, ready just in case his friend said 'yes'. After two minutes of thinking, Yuri opened his eyes and nodded at Edward. The schoolboy then pulled down the rifle from the bar and handed it to the Russian; who gladly took it. "So, where are we going first?" Yuri asked as they left the bar. Edward turned his head to his friend; a evil smile on his face.

"We're gonna visit the Doom patrol."

_(A/N – Just to let you all know, 'droog' is Russian for 'friend'. Also, could you all please consider reading my story "Of what remains episode 1 - A New day"? If you do read it, like it and want it to continue, vote on the current poll so that can happen! Thx!)_


	4. Death message

**The shroud of revenge chapter 3 – Death message**

It was official; there was something wrong with Beast boy and everyone knew it now. All the titans had now returned to the tower and 80% of the team were in the common room; ready for a meeting about the 20% the others were concerned about. What had happened was quite shocking and strange for all but Beast boy; who was scared and now paranoid by what had happened...

_Robin (Titans) POV_

_**We were fighting the creature that had appeared when Terra had 'returned from the dead'. It was all going quite well actually because now that we had Beast boy to help, we were able to always keep track of it. We had been tracking the creature for about an hour when we cornered it at the recycling factory; just like last time. Unluckily, we also had the EXACT same problems. The creature pinning Cyborg to the magnet, it getting out from under the things Raven threw at it, my bo-staff going through it, etc. The freaky thing was what happened when Beast boy turned into an octopus and restrained the creature. After Beast boy looked at its face, they both just stood there for like, ten seconds. Then out of nowhere, Beast boy turns back into a human, shouts "NO!" with all his might then turns into a bird and flies back here. We are about to have a meeting about the situation. **_

_Beast boy POV_

_**It's all over for me. I was right, he's here and he's coming for me. I don't when of how but he'll find; I just know it. I hadn't realised how bad it was till I went face-to-face with that creature at the recycling factory. At first, I just laid back because I wanted to see how tough this thing was because they couldn't beat it last time without my help. After I saw enough, I turned into an octopus and wrapped all eight of my tentacles around the creature so they others could do the damage and we could go home. That's when IT happened. I just stared at the creature in my arms when suddenly, its face starts changing. At first, I didn't have a clue but when the bloodshot dark blue eyes appeared, I knew by instinct it was the boy from the alley. It spoke to me. "I'm coming. Green boy, I'm going to find you. You will pay for what you did and you will pay in the most horrible way possible. I'm coming." As soon as the boy spoke those words, I let go of him and screamed ('No' to the other titans) before turning into a bird and flying back here. I know now it's only a matter of time till the others question me on why I freaked out.**_

**Meanwhile, with Edward and Yuri...**

"Yuri, it's all up to you; finish it!" And with those words, Yuri Carmine blew the charge on the wall of the Doom patrol's fortress. As Yuri entered, rifle in hand, he went over the plan in his head. Edward had said that the team consisted of four superheroes; all of whom would know where their former team member and Edward's target would be. Yuri's mission was to put an end to the lives of Robot man and Negative man; which Edward said would be easy if Yuri used the enhanced weapons Edward had been given for the 'anniversary of vengeance'. If Yuri succeeded in killing those two team members, Edward would then enter the base himself to aid Yuri with Mento and Elastigirl.

As soon as Yuri entered the base, a man arose from a platform on the floor. He was completely wrapped in bandages and was wearing a purple and black suit over them. "Negative man; your first target" Edward said over Yuri's earpiece that they had stolen. As the superhero looked at Yuri, he realised he must've been a normal guy from his clothing. Yuri was wearing army boots, dark blue suit trousers, a white polo shirt with blood red tie and a dark blue suit jacket to top it off. "Alright man, I haven't got time for silly people with big dreams so just turn around, leave and we'll send you a bill for the wall" Negative man said calmly. Yuri's response was him throwing a knife into Negative man's chest. Now normally, a knife wouldn't do anything to Negative man cause of his powers but the knife he had been hit with had been enhanced by spiritual magic from 'the keepers of the afterlife'.

Yuri watched as strips of black poured from Negative man's wound. "Yuri, I never knew you were a good soldier. You are very talented; don't give me a reason to doubt you" said Edward over the earpiece. Yuri smiled at his friend's compliment as he walked over to the dying hero. "You are a pathetic excuse for an демон ; now die." With those words, Yuri grabbed the knife and pulled it from Negative man's chest; killing him and causing his body to fall to the floor.

Suddenly, the metal door smashed open and as Yuri looked up, he saw the other three 'unnecessary' members of the Doom patrol. "Negative man!" Robot man shouted as he saw his dead friend. The 'Cyborg-prototype' sprinted at Yuri; who didn't even move as Robot man charged at him. This was because Edward had cast a mirror on his friend; protecting him from physical damage. When Robot man planted his fist to Yuri's face, Robot man was instantly thrown back. As he looked up, he saw Yuri pointing the rifle at him. "Robotic собака " were Yuri's last words before he pulled the trigger; sending the bullet through Robot man's skull. Yuri then shot the rifle twice more; one bullet into one leg each of Mento and Elastigirl. "Edward, Negative man and Robot man terminated. You may now enter."

Mento and Elastigirl's attention was caught by the new shadow that sprouted from the sunlight of the outside world. As the shadow got smaller, both heroes saw a scruffy looking wounded and quite tall schoolboy; holding a handgun. "Yuri, take the girl in a headlock" Edward commanded. At this, Yuri pulled Elastigirl to her legs and supported her whilst holding her in a headlock. Edward then walked towards Mento and looked down at him. "Do you know who I am?" Edward asked. "Yes" Mento responded. "Then you know who I want" Edward said threateningly. "You're insane" Mento said with mock laughter. At this, Edward got on one knee so his was face-to-face with Mento. "I will go to the ends of the earth to find and kill the boy who did this to me." Edward grabbed Mento's suit and pulled him close up. "I want Logan; Mr. Mento." At those words, Mento's expression changed from mocking to serious. "You'll never find him."

At this, Edward looked Mento in the eye and suddenly, his eyes turned from dark blue to bright red. Mento's eyes then widened and he began screaming. After two minutes of psychological torture, Mento began to speak. "JUMP CITY! HE LIVES IN JUMP CITY WITH A NEW TEAM!" At those words, Edward stopped the torture and his eyes went normal. "Say that again" Edward commanded. "He lives in Jump city with a new team of superheroes called the 'Teen titans'. You can't miss them." With the new information, Edward stood up and walked away; mumbling 'Teen titans'. "I believe that is enough, Edward?" Yuri asked. Edward then turned back to the group; a smirk on his face. "Yeah Yuri, that is enough" and with those words, Edward shot Mento in the back of the head whilst Yuri snapped Elastigirl's neck. The two then looked at each other and they both nodded as they headed out of the hole in the wall; beginning their journey to Jump city...

_(A/N – Russian translation. демон = demon; собака = dog)_


	5. The interrogation

**The shroud of revenge chapter 4 – the interrogation**

Beast boy stumbled into the common room; still thinking about the 'illusion' he had earlier on in the day. Honestly, Beast boy had calmed down a little bit because he had now found himself believing it HAD been an illusion. This is because he remembered that if the schoolboy had come back to haunt him (oh, the irony) then in order to have him hallucinate, the schoolboy would need to have some sort of bond to him. Yes, it had all been some crazy illusion.

As Beast boy came back to his thoughts; he noticed his friends all sitting on the couch and staring at him. Each one of them had nervousness, doubt and a hint of fear in their eyesight; little did Beast boy know they all had those feelings because of how he had been acting. Then, another thought struck the changeling; he had to tell them why he had been acting how he had lately. He was both happy and sad at the idea. He was happy at the thought of getting the secret of his chest and he was sad about how his friends would react to the thought of him being a murderer. He walked over to his friends and sat down between Cyborg and Raven; ready for Robin's 'interrogation'.

"So Beast boy, I know that you've been telling us the same answer all day but we're going to ask you again because we care about you; are you ok? And if not, what's the problem? We might be able to help you." Those words spoke by Robin was all it took for Beast boy to begin to quietly sob. 'Help you' had been the boy's last two words as a normal living creature. The sobbing did not go unnoticed by Raven as she put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. "Beast boy, it's ok. You can tell us what the problem is" she said. Beast boy wiped his eyes with his hands and then mouthed a 'thank you' to Raven in which nodded for a reply.

"For your question, Robin; no, I'm not alright. There's something I've been hiding from you and it's about time I told you all. I mean, you're my friends and this secret is too deep; I have to tell SOMEONE." With that, Beast boy stood up from the couch and walked forward until he was standing in front of his four friends. "But before I tell you that story, I have to tell you another story" Beast boy said. "As you all know, when I was 8 years old, I lost my parents in a boating accident." Robin and the other three nodded. "But for you to know what secret I have, you need to know another thing of my past."

"After I lost my parents, I was adopted by a man named Nicholas Galtry. I will admit, he was nice to me at first but then, after about a month, he found out who my father really was. He knew my name was Garfield Logan but Galtry didn't know at first that I was the son of the great scientist Mark Logan. So one day, Galtry's attitude towards me changed completely. If we were out in public, he would pretend he wasn't with me or that he didn't know me. If I asked him something while we were at home, he would simply tell me to go away because he had work to do. After about a week of his attitude change, Galtry took me down to our basement. As soon as I entered the doorway, he pushed me to the floor and locked the door. As he pulled a crowbar out from under a secret compartment in the floor, he told me about how he found out who I truly was and how if he killed me, he would get my inheritance. The thing that I was very scared about wasn't that Galtry was going to kill me; it was that he was a torturer at heart. I knew as soon as he said he would kill me for money that he was going to do it slowly; for his pleasure. What he didn't count on was me escaping one day. The day I escaped was on Halloween. Now that I've told you that story, I can tell you all what happened two days later..."

Beast boy was about to tell his teammates his big secret when the TV screen turned itself on behind him. As all five titans looked at the screen, a message appeared on the screen saying '**To Mr. Logan of the 'Teen titans**'. Beast boy thought that the message must've been private and important because it was addressed to 'Mr. Logan'; no one ever put his real name on a letter unless it was important. After getting his teammates to leave the common room, Beast boy opened the message and felt tears come to his eyes as he read what he saw.

_**To Mr. Logan of the 'Teen titans'**_

_**We are sorry to inform you that the following people have been found dead. We know from history records that you knew these people well so we thought you should be the first person informed**_

_**Steve Dayton A.K.A Mento**_

_**Rita Dayton A.K.A Elastigirl**_

_**Larry Trainor A.K.A Negative man**_

_**And Cliff Steele A.K.A Robot man**_

_**From what we have seen on the CCTV tapes, the murderers of the Doom patrol are a pairing of two people; one at the age of 21 and the other at the age of 15. The 21 year old has been identified as Yuri Carmine, a worker for the Gotham city bank corporation. The 15 year old has not yet been identified but we will soon hope to find a match. We will contact you when the culprits have been apprehended and dealt with.**_

_**Sighed,**_

_**David Morrissey, chief of J.C.P.D**_

As soon as he finished reading the letter, Beast boy broke down into a heap of tears and fear. He knew now that he was destined to die for he knew that the unidentified murderer was the boy he killed in the alley. Beast boy didn't need evidence, he knew from his animal instincts and his instincts were never wrong. Knowing now that a vengeful schoolboy and his older friend were after him, Beast boy took eagle form and flew from the tower; not caring that he broke the window. He needed to leave the city so the boy wouldn't go after his friends.

Little did Beast boy know that only about a mile away on the rooftop of a building, Edward Fitch and Yuri Carmine were both watching him through pairs of binoculars. "He knows" Yuri stated. "It doesn't matter that he does, my good friend. He can't harm me anyway so I will still get my revenge" Edward replied. The schoolboy then looked towards the 'Titans tower' through his binoculars; seeing the other four guardians of Jump city. "Yuri, we've going" Edward said simply as he made his way to the rooftop staircase. "What are we doing, droog? Aren't we going after the green boy? I thought now would be the perfect chance for us to attack" Yuri said to his friend. "No, Yuri. We'll let him have a last few peaceful moments of life. I'm going to make him suffer first anyway" Edward said as he threw open the staircase door. "Who are you intending to do that?" the Russian asked.

"I'm going to show the other titans what the green boy really is."


	6. Julia Rengem

**The shroud of revenge chapter 5 – Julia Rengem**

Beast boy flew the fastest he could in eagle form over the skies of Jump city. Beast boy was currently thinking where he could go to figure out a plan to have an excuse to leave the Teen titans. Of course, Beast boy didn't WANT to leave his friends but he felt that he HAD to leave to protect them. As soon as the letter from the J.C.P.D (Jump city police department) came and Beast boy read that his adoptive family had been murdered, he immediately knew who the unidentified person alongside 'Yuri Carmine' was; it was the boy he had killed in the alleyway of Gotham city 6 years ago.

Beast boy knew this day would come. Every November 2nd, he would someone shouting threats of revenge and vengeance at him as quiet as a mouse but this year, the boy had kept his promise. He had returned, found one of his old friends and was now hunting for the green freak that had sprung from nowhere and ruined his whole life. The reason Beast boy needed to leave was because he knew if he left the city, the boy and Yuri would follow; drawing the boy's eyes of Beast boy's friends. Beast boy didn't even want to imagine what the boy would do to the Titans if he had killed the Doom patrol so easily. He was scared for all of them; especially Raven.

The thought of the beautiful empath put Beast boy's eagle wings into second gear as he flew faster. Beast boy couldn't bear the thought of seeing his beloved Raven dead. Secretly, Beast boy had had a crush on Raven since the whole Malchoir incident (ironic isn't it? It should be the other way around) for when Raven had hugged him out of comfort, Beast boy noticed how beautiful she truly was. How shiny her hair was, how distracting her eyes were and how much he just wanted to hug her every day. And now, thanks to his stupid past, Beast boy had to leave the city to protect her and he would never be able to see her again.

As Beast boy was about to land on a building rooftop, Beast boy was hit by a sudden blast of wind and fell into the alleyway below; hitting the ground hard. As Beast boy sat up; he realised he could feel the strong wind even from the ground and knew he wouldn't be flying again for a little while. As he stood up, the changeling heard a gasp from behind him. Beast boy turned around to see a woman who looked to be in her early 20s. She had short blonde hair (Raven's length) and bright orange eyes that were enhanced by a pair of circular glasses. She appeared to be wearing a pair of black female cowboy boots, a pair of jeans, a black belt with gold belt buckle, a grey jacket that said 'hands off' in the chest area and a white polo shirt underneath it.

"Oh my god, you're Beast boy! Beast boy of the Teen titans!" the girl shouted at him. "Yeah, that's me" he replied. "I'm sorry but I've really got to get going." With that, Beast boy turned around and was about to transform into a dog so he could run away quicker when the girl shouted for him to stop. Obeying the girl, Beast boy turned back and faced the girl; raising an eyebrow. "You can't go anywhere yet; you're hurt!" Now that the girl had mentioned it, Beast boy could feel a slight stinging feeling between his shoulders. "You can't see it but I can" the girl said. "You've got a bit of charred brick dug into your back. It's ok though, I'm a doctor! I'll take you back to my private surgery at my house and I'll fix you up!" With those words, the girl took Beast boy's gloved hand and began to lead him out of the alley. "Thanks, I guess" he said. "Hey, would you mind telling me your name?" Beast boy asked. "It's Julia. Julia Rengem."

When the pair arrived at Julia's house, Beast boy was immediately taken downstairs to Julia's private surgery so she could remove the embedded brick shard. Whilst Julia prepared, Beast boy lied down on the operating table; face down. "So how long have you been a titan?" Julia asked as she pulled her tools out from one of her drawers. "About three years now" Beast boy replied. "I've been a doctor for two years myself. I moved here to Jump city six years ago after one of my friends passed on." As Julia said this, a tear ran down her eye but she wiped it away. "Well, let's get started" she said as she readied her operating knife.

After the surgery, Beast boy was bandaged up and was now sat down in Julia's living room whilst the female doctor prepared beverages for them both before he were to head out on his way. "How many sugars?" Julia called from the kitchen. "Two please; with just a little bit of milk" Beast boy shouted back as his eyes scanned Julia's 'trophy case'. It wasn't a trophy case exactly for it contained a few trophies whilst it also held some of Julia's most prized possessions. As Beast boy's eyes reached the end of the trophy case, he nearly screamed but bit his tongue to stop himself. He then shot up from the chair and went up to the trophy case; inspecting the item that had him now frightened for his life. The item was a picture of three people; all smiling and they all looked to be teenagers. One of them was a blonde haired girl with orange eyes and glasses. Another was a bald boy who had eyes the colour of hazelnuts and seemed to be truly happy and the third person was a boy who had shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes. It was the boy in the centre who had caused Beast boy to scream because he recognised him as the boy from the alleyway of Gotham city; 6 years ago.

"Julia thanks for taking the time to make me a drink but I've just seen the time and I've really got to go." At this, Julia's smile faded a bit and a sad face began to take its place. "What? Why?" she asked. "Personal business. Again, thank you for having me here and healing me up but I've really got to go; bye!" And with that, Beast boy was gone. Julia washed away the cup of coffee she was going to give and walked into her living room. Before she sat down, she walked over to the picture of her, Edward and Yuri. "Why is it whenever I nearly get a new friend they leave me?" Julia asked the picture. She then laid her hand on the smiling Edward. "Why did YOU leave me?" Suddenly, Julia was hit by a wave of energy as she fell to the floor. When she stood up, she found herself in a dark alleyway with a dying Edward in front of her. "Edward? Edward, what happened?" she asked. "Green..." was all he replied before he fell limp. Now back in her living room, Julia's smile was completely gone and an evil frown stood where the smile used to be. Julia then reached into her trophy case and pulled out her katana sword.

As Beast boy ran down the street, he heard a scream from above him. He looked up and saw Julia Rengem standing on a rooftop with a sword in her hand. Beast boy gulped for he knew that Julia had somehow connected the dots. "Who the fuck do you think you are?! What did Edward do to deserve that!? What did he do to you, huh!?" Julia yelled at the superhero. Beast boy did not respond; he instead changed into an eagle and began to fly to safety. However, what he didn't count on was Julia jumping of the rooftop to slash his wing with her sword. As Beast boy turned human once again to grasp his wounded arm, Julia came running at him again. She struck and slashed with her blade but never hit home. After about twenty minutes of avoiding slashes, Beast boy made to retreat back to the closest place he could hide in; Julia's home.

As Beast boy entered Julia's house, he immediately looked the door behind him but only for the door to be pierced by the sword that Julia held. Beast boy then turned into a spider and hid on the wall; watching as the sword went in and out of the door multiple times until Julia kicked the door down. Once she was in range, Beast boy turned into a human and kicked Julia's sword out of her hand shortly before kicking her in the head. As Beast boy walked towards her, Julia simply looked up at him. "What, you gonna kill me like you killed Edward?" she asked rhetorically; not expecting an answer. Like she expected, she didn't get one. "You took him from me; he was my only true friend. Because of that, I hope you have a slow and painful death." With those words, Beast boy headed for the door. Julia then quietly removed a hand grenade from her pocket and pulled out the pin. She threw it at Beast boy but only for him to reluctantly grab the grenade and throw it back at its original sender. The grenade was just inches from Julia's face when it exploded; killing her.

As Beast boy accepted the harsh fate that he was responsible for another death, Edward let out a grunt of pain as he fell onto one knee on the same rooftop as before. "Edward, what is wrong?" Yuri called from the roof's edge. Edward stood back up and opened his eyes; a new evil was now present in them. "She's dead. Julia Crystal Rengem is dead." With those words, Yuri looked at his friend; astonished. "What? How did that happen?" Yuri asked. "Our little friend must've got lucky" Edward said as he walked towards the rooftop edge whilst holding back tears. He then looked towards the Titans tower; where his plan laid waiting for its target.

"Well let me tell you, Yuri; that is the last bit of luck that little green freak will ever have."

_(A/N – DUN DUN DUN! Another chapter for you guys there! BTW, I just wanted to clear up that the little scene of Julia with the dying Edward was basically a psychic message. Edward was telling Julia to kill Beast boy and look where it got him!_

_Another thing for those of you that review; I'm not sure if I should do an epilogue to this when it's done. If you want me to, say so in your review)._


	7. Your fall is my rise

**The shroud of revenge chapter 6 – Your fall is my rise**

As Beast boy made his way back to titans tower, he looked at the bright and dark side of the situation. The situation itself was he; Beast boy of the teen titans had just murdered an average civilian. Yes, it was in self defence but the law probably wouldn't take this into account. The bright side was that Beast boy felt a tad bit happy at killing Julia because she was a friend of the boy who was hunting him who had now been identified as Edward; he now knew how Beast boy felt when he got that letter from the Jump city police department about the doom patrol. The dark side was that the boy now had ANOTHER reason for killing Beast boy, there was a high chance that Beast boy would be caught and arrested and finally, his friends would never see him the same way again.

As Beast boy saw the tower in his eye sight, he again began to think about his friends and the case he was in. Beast boy would except that Edward would want to hurt him but if he tried to hurt the changeling's friends, Beast boy would try and attack, no matter what. Beast boy then turned back into a human as he landed on the rooftop. He was about to leave when the door opened; revealing his four friends. All four of the titans had angry glares on their faces. Beast boy face was overcome with 'quite a bit' of worry when he noticed each titans carrying something in their arms, or in Raven's case, around her arm.

Robin appeared to hold the remains of a briefcase, Starfire held a purple bundle, Cyborg held a burnt picture in his hands and to Beast boy's great worry, Raven's right arm was in a cast! "Guys, what's going on?" Beast boy asked. "Get. Out" Robin said simply. Raven stepped nearer, her eyes glowing red. "Before we decided to hurt you" she said evilly. Beast boy took one step towards them when Robin threw an explosive disc at his feet; stopping him. "You heard them, B" Cyborg said. "You're not welcome here anymore."

Beast boy couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was being kicked off the team for something he had no clue about. "What for? What the hell have I done?" the changeling asked. At this, Starfire's eyes glowed green with rage as she flew towards Beast boy and gripped his throat. "You CLORBAG! How DARE you ask that question when you know full well what you have done!" Beast boy honestly had the feeling that Starfire might've killed him if Robin hadn't come up behind her to calm her down. "It's alright, Star. He's getting his punishment right now." As Starfire released and dropped Beast boy, Robin walked towards him and dropped a green suitcase next to him. "Take your stuff and go" he said maliciously. Beast boy felt he had to leave but he swore to himself that he would return; he HAD to find out what Edward had done to make Beast boy's friends hate him.

**Later, at the dead of night...**

Beast boy entered the 6-digit password into the Titans tower main entrance. He then swiftly but quietly stepped up the stairs until he reached the elevator. Beast boy stepped into it and pressed the button marked 'floor 5'. As the elevator went up to its destination, the changeling went over in his head what he had to do to find out the truth. When the elevator stopped, Beast boy stepped out and silently sprinted (is that even possible?) towards the CCTV room. When he got there, he entered the same 6-digit code he entered earlier and the door opened. Upon entering, Beast boy immediately relocked the door behind him and then switched on the CCTV system. After waiting for the entire system to boot up, Beast boy rewinded the footage to the time when he was gone. The camera stopped and showed four screens; one of the common room (where Raven was reading), one of Robin's room, one of Starfire's room and one of the garage; Beast boy paused all of them except for the one of Robin's room.

**Robin's room appeared to be empty for the first two minutes but then suddenly, an EXACT doppelganger of Beast boy entered the room; holding what appeared to be a hand grenade. The doppelganger immediately went straight for Robin's closet. After a while of searching, he pulled out Robin's briefcase; which held the boy wonder's most prized possession. Setting the briefcase on the floor, the doppelganger opened it and pulled the pin from the hand grenade. He then put the grenade inside the briefcase and closed it; afterward quickly putting it back in Robin's closet and leaving the room. Seconds later, an explosion erupted from the closet where the now destroyed briefcase was hidden.**

Beast boy couldn't believe what he had just seen. Someone had copied his identity and committed an act of violence against his leader. Beast boy paused the video of Robin's room and played the one of Starfire's room.

**Starfire's room, like Robin's, was empty at first; the only present life form being the tameranian's pet worm Silky, who was sleeping on her bed. About half a minute later, the Beast boy doppelganger entered the room; a purple towel in his left hand whilst a knife was in his right. He simply walked over towards the sleeping worm, smirked evilly and then drove the knife into Silky, causing the pet to let out a cry of pain. The doppelganger sat on Starfire's bed for a moment and watched in pleasure as the worm bled to death. As Silky died, the doppelganger picked up the worm's body and wrapped it in the purple towel. After setting the bundle back on the bed, he stood up and left.**

Lost for words at the evil clone's brutality, Beast boy simply paused the video of Starfire's room and played the one of the garage.

**There was nothing in the garage except for the titans (except Raven) had all left to run errands; not knowing at the time where the changeling was. Almost instantly, the Beast boy clone entered the room with a different weapon in his hand, this time, it was as simple as a cigarette lighter. He walked over to Cyborg's personal workbench and began to search through his stuff. After a while, the doppelganger picked something out from the rest of Cyborg's belongings; a picture of him and his parents. Scoffing, he lit the picture on fire as if it was his job and after the picture was completely burned up, stamped on it to prevent a mass fire starting. He then left as if nothing had happened.**

Beast boy was scared now. He realised what the doppelganger was doing; it was destroying his friend's personal artefacts and putting the blame on him. As Beast boy played the last video, he could only imagine what the doppelganger would do to Raven.

**There was no one in the common room except the empath; who was reading. The doppelganger then entered the room; smirking but holding no weapons in his hands. Said evil clone walked towards Raven and after getting her attention, simply stood in front of her and stared.**

"**What do you want, Beast boy?" She asked.**

**The doppelganger did not respond with actions, but words. He suddenly grabbed hold of Raven and shoved her onto the floor so he was kneeling on her back; her arm in his grasp.**

"**Payback" he said before twisting Beast boy's secret love's arm and breaking it.**

**Raven then let out a scream of pain as the clone simply stood up and jumped out of the window. In pain, Raven used her powers to get her communicator out from under her belt and turned it on. "Raven calling Robin..."**

Beast boy couldn't watch anymore. He switched the CCTV system off completely and without thinking, transformed into a eagle and flew out the window; his own want for revenge now present...

**Meanwhile, with Edward and Yuri...**

Unbeknownst to the green changeling, his two adversaries had been following him all day; including now. Edward smirked to himself as both hunters watched Beast boy through binoculars from the streets of the city. "I believe your plan was a success, droog?" Yuri asked. "Yes Yuri, the plan was a success indeed." Both of them put down their binoculars and looked at each other. After staring at each other for about half a minute, Edward hugged Yuri. "Thank you for helping me with this, Yuri. I honestly probably couldn't have done it without you." At this, Yuri became confused. "Wait Edward, I do not understand" the Russian said. "The target no longer has anywhere to run. We killed his family and broke him off from his friends. I can do the killing myself." As Edward turned to leave, he looked over his shoulder and said "Don't worry. When I take control of his body, we'll see each other again. Goodbye for now, my friend." With those words, Edward ran off in hot pursuit of target. As he watched his friend run, Yuri gave Edward the salute. The Russian then turned around, unaware of the long road of decisions that awaited him...

_(A/N – Finally! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while guys but I'm back a school now so I've been absolutely pummelled with homework and my GCSE coursework. However, school DOES come first so I will update when I can but only when I have the time to continue this._

_BTW, just to let you all know a bit about the next chapter, if you couldn't tell from the last sentence, it focuses on Yuri instead of Beast boy._


	8. Goodbye, my friend

**The shroud of revenge chapter 7 – Goodbye, my friend**

Yuri Carmine walked down the streets of Jump city, looking for something to do until his friend came to look for him like he had promised. Despite everything, Yuri couldn't help but feel a tad happy and guilty at the same time. He was happy that his friend Edward would be present in his life again (even if it was in another person's body) but he felt a little guilty that in order to get that, Yuri had to become a killer. In the end, Yuri's happiness won over his guilt as he looked for something to do while he waited for Edward to find him again.

As he walked through the streets of Jump city, Yuri saw the city's pizza restaurant. He then remembered he had eaten barely anything since Edward had asked for his help and he made his way to the restaurant. As Yuri was walking there, he passed an alley and was stopped when someone in the alley called to him saying...

"You're gonna die, boy."

At these words, Yuri instantly turned to see who had said that to him. The person stepped out of the shadows cast down from the rooftops above the alleyway for Yuri to see an elderly man (50-60) with grey hair on his head and a beard. The man was completely covered in his black cloak and was wearing a necklace around his neck; the symbol on it was the symbol of life. "What did you say to me?" Yuri asked him threateningly. "I said you're gonna die cause you are."

At the man's repeated reply, Yuri became more angry but also slightly intrigued by the man's strangeness; why would he randomly say that out of the blue? Whilst Yuri was thinking, the man began to look up and down the Russian, as if he was sizing him up. "Look, I don't know anything about you, soviet" the man said (he knows Yuri is Russian from his accent). "But I can tell you as sure as the sun's gonna come up tomorrow that if you keep following your fallen friend, you're gonna end up just like him." At this, Yuri became infuriated and slammed the man up to the alleyway wall. "What do you mean 'I will end up just like him?"Yuri asked. "Edward was killed before his time by that freak of nature and he was given a chance to get his life back! How am I going to 'become like him' just by simply helping my droog, huh!?" Yuri was seriously considering killing this guy with the rifle Edward had given him.

"Well for one, take a look at your friend, Edward. Tell me, Carmine, what was he like the last time you saw him alive?" the man asked. "He was the kindest person I had ever met; he was the only person who treated like a human being and not differently just because of my health condition. What does that have to do with anything?" Yuri asked as he released the man from the wall of the alley. As the man rubbed his strained neck, he said "Take a look at him now, look what the want for vengeance has done to him. All of those emotions from him, gone like they went at the push of a button and all replaced with the urge to get revenge." As soon as he heard those words, Yuri realised that what the man was saying WAS true. Ever since Edward had come for Yuri's aid at the bar back in Gotham, he had barely shown any signs of happiness; the only signs that were shown were his VERY rare signs of affection towards Yuri or evil happiness as he got closer to killing Beast boy.

At seeing Yuri's expression of concentration, the man continued. "And for two, I can read your mind, boy. You thought in your head just a couple of seconds ago that you were gonna kill me with that rifle. Tell me, Carmine, before you reunited with Edward, would you have considered killing me before or would you have tried to come up with another solution?" Again, Yuri noticed the man was right. If Yuri had been having this talk right now BEFORE meeting Edward again, he wouldn't have ever had thought of killing; Yuri would've wanted to talk it out or sort it out another way.

"Yuri, you're a good man. You're not a taker of innocent lives and there's still time for you to prove that. Go to them, talk to them and sort this out" and with that, the man simply vanished. Yuri then turned away and noticed the teen titans (well, most of them) sitting at a table of the pizza restaurant. 'Go to them, talk to them and sort this out' were the words that ringed in Yuri's head. The Russian then began to walk over to the superheroes so he could fix what he had done and become the nice person he had been once again, even if it meant ruining Edward's plans.

Yuri reached the titan's table and went straight into it. "Titans" he said simply. At this, all four turned to face him. "Uh, hello there" Robin said. "What do you want? We're kinda having a private moment as a team here." Yuri frowned and said the words he thought he would soon regret. "This is important. It is about your friend, Beast boy." As soon as the words left the soviet's mouth, all four titans grimaced. "He's not our friend anymore" Raven said stroking her cast. "He attacked Raven and destroyed our prized possessions for no reason" Cyborg said; anger evident in his tone. "That is where you are wrong, titans for it were not Beast boy who committed these actions, it was my friend" Yuri said. All four titans stared at him in disbelief. "I believe you are on 'the drugs' sir" Starfire said. "There is no way that anyone could take that clorbag's identity and do something in his name, it's simply not possible." With this, Yuri sat down at the table and put his head in his hands. "I have a lot of explaining to do..."

After hearing Yuri's explanation to what had happened, all the titans had mixed expressions. Robin's held anger, probably from the fact that he thought he couldn't stop Edward and therefore, couldn't help the changeling. Starfire's held worry for her friend who had pursued by the schoolboy all his life. Cyborg's held regret for he felt this was partly his fault; not allowing Beast boy to explain himself and thus giving Edward a chance to strike. Finally, Raven's expression was the most mixed of all due to the emotions inside her head.

Happy was bawling her eyes out (I know, very OOC for that emotion) for she felt Beast boy would soon die and there was nothing she could do to help. Timid was also crying heavily but also felt much fear for she now thought that with no Beast boy around, Raven would go back to being isolated. Brave was having an argument with Raven; saying she should speak up to say she wanted to help but obviously, she wouldn't. Rage was at her pinnacle of anger for she was angry at herself for not knowing that Beast boy would NEVER do something like this and she should've known it was someone else. Rude was even taking her time to stop being rude so the others could figure something out and Wisdom and Knowledge were huddled together, obviously formulating a plan to help their secret crush.

"I know you are all shocked at what I have just told you but the matter at hand is this: unless he had already done the deed, Edward is soon to attack your friend so here's the plan. For now, I will go back to Edward and insist I aid with his plan. Whilst I do that to keep an eye on him, you four get tracking and try find before Edward does. I will contact you all later" and with that, Yuri ran off into the crowds of civilians.

**1 hour later...**

Yuri walked around aimlessly, looking for his 'former' friend and ally; he was currently in an alleyway for he felt this is the sort of place Edward would wait for someone to pass. Suddenly, Yuri felt a great pain pass through his lower left leg as a bullet passed through it and the Russian fell to the ground. He looked up to barely see a figure in the darkness; holding a handgun.

"I know what you have done, Yuri. I know what you have told them" said the gunman as he walked closer. "My friend, my ally, my betrayer; NOTHING will stop me from getting my revenge, not even you." By the end of this sentence, the gunman had stepped from the shadows and was revealed as Edward Kobra Fitch. Before Yuri could say any last words, Edward lowered the gun and pulled the trigger, sending a bullet through his only friend's skull.

As Edward looked down at Yuri's body surprisingly, no tears fell. Edward then put the handgun back in his blazer pocket and walked off to where he would find Beast boy. Anyone who would happen to walk by would quietly hear him say...

"You were simply holding me up anyway, freak."

* * *

_(A/N – Two chapters in three days? I'm on fire this week! Just to get you guys all hyped up and excited, I'm going to reveal that the next chapter will be the battle chapter and the one when BB and Edward finally meet face-to-face!_

_Also, I want to make it clear that this story is starting to come to a close. There will be three more chapters..._

_The next one, "Judgement day"_

_The last one, "The powers of Unknown"_

_And the epilogue._

_If you guys still want to read my fics, go to my profile and check my list of future fics! If the name of one catches your interest, tell me what one (PM, review, I don't care) and I'll tell you the plot of it.)_


	9. Judgement day

**The shroud of revenge chapter 8 – Judgement day**

_(A/N – before we begin, I just wanted to answer a question for anyone who might be wondering what the answers are._

_1. Why is the preview pic for this story a piece of metal that looks like a lightning bolt on a string?_

_A = It is the piece of metal that BB used to kill Edward in the prologue; the preview pic is basically saying that this whole situation occurred due to a simple piece of metal. The reason for the string is because Edward wears it as the symbol of his anger around his neck._

_Just wanted to clear that up. Now, without further ado, let's begin!)_

* * *

Beast boy was filled with both anger and sorrow as he walked through the abandoned carnival he came to with Terra. The anger was obviously from what Edward had done to his friends; who hadn't done a single thing to the haunting schoolboy. The feeling of sorrow, however, was in the changeling's stomach because of how his friends had treated him when he last saw them. Due to Beast boy's plan to leave Jump city so Edward would follow and not harm any innocents that would be and will be the last time he would see his teammates. Beast boy felt tears begin to slowly roll down his eyes as he remembered the looks he got from his friends. Robin's eyes pierced through him, Starfire's angry emerald eyes blinded him, Cyborg's glare forced him to look down and the changeling didn't even want to remember seeing Raven's four demon eyes.

Beast boy stopped walking and thinking once his eyes caught sight of the house of mirrors. This was the last place he had come to with Terra on their date, before Slade appeared and took Terra from him. Beast boy slowly walked into the house of mirrors until a few minutes later, he was in the centre where Terra and Slade had left him that one faithful night. Suddenly, rage overtook Beast boy and he turned into a bear as he destroyed one of the mirrors (that's right, someone had repaired all of them after 'things change'). The green bear looked at the shards of glass and then began destroying all of the other mirrors.

After Beast boy had destroyed every SINGLE mirror, he turned back into a human and just stood there. Knowing there was nothing left for him in the city, Beast boy left the house of mirrors as quickly as he entered. He was about to take flight as an eagle when he heard footsteps behind him; a maniacal laugh followed along with the words, "So we meet again; Garfield Logan." Beast boy turned around and saw a cloaked figure that had his hood up. It was in fact so dark that Beast boy couldn't even make out the figure's face. "Who are you?" the changeling asked. "Hah, how quickly we forget our old friends" the figure said in response. "Enough games, why are you here and what do you want?" Beast boy asked whilst the figure laughed maniacally once again.

"Put it this way; if you ever want to see the light of day again, you'll have to survive against me!"

**Meanwhile, at Titans tower...**

"It's been two hours, Yuri should have contacted us by now" Cyborg said in frustration. Since the Russian had spoken to them earlier on in the day, the team of heroes had been back at the tower preparing for the fight ahead. Cyborg had been monitoring all communications whilst making sure his systems were fully ready for Edward, Starfire had been improving her aim on the target practice course (anything to save Beast boy), Raven had been looking for ways to banish Edward back to the afterlife and Robin... had been looking for Beast boy in the city.

When the team found out that it was in fact the schoolboy's vengeful spirit who attacked them and not the changeling, Robin immediately felt guilty because he was the one who actually chucked Beast boy off the team. To try and make up for the mistake he had made, Robin had been searching the city top-to-bottom to try and find Beast boy; he had yet to return. At that moment, Raven walked into the common room.

"Hey, Raven. You find anything we can use to banish BB's problem back to where it came?" Cyborg asked her. Raven then lowered her head in sadness. "No Cyborg, I haven't. I can't do anything to help Beast boy" she said as a few tears rolled down her cheeks. Upon seeing this, Cyborg went up to her and put his hand on her shoulder in comfort as he knew that Raven wasn't crying over not being able to help but she was in fact crying because of how they had treated Beast boy. "Raven, it's okay. None of us could have known that it was a trick to break BB off from us." It was at that moment that Raven shrugged Cyborg's hand off her shoulder forcefully and she burst out in anger. "THAT'S THE POINT, CYBORG! WE SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BEAST BOY WOULDN'T DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! WE LET ANGER GET IN THE WAY OF OUR VISION AND NOW BEAST BOY'S GOING TO PAY THE PRICE FOR OUR STUPID MISTAKE!" Raven then crumbled into a heap on the floor as Cyborg just stared at her in shock.

Suddenly, the communications alarm went off, signalling Cyborg that someone was trying to contact him; he only hoped it was Yuri to tell them they could now join him for the fight against Edward. When Cyborg answered the transmission, Robin's face popped up on the screen and he looked glum as ever. "Ah Robin, It's you. You heard from Yuri yet or found anything about Beast boy?" he asked. Robin simply sighed before responding. "Cyborg, Yuri's dead."

At this, Raven raised her head to look at the screen and Cyborg's eyes went wide. "What?" he said in disbelief. "I found him dead in an alleyway just now" stated Robin. "By the looks of his body, someone shot him once in the leg and then in the head to finish the job. The thing that worries me is that on the CCTV just outside the alley, I could clearly see it was the person Yuri described to us, Edward." At this, Cyborg grew angry and brought his fist down on the nearby table, breaking it. "DAMN IT! Yuri must've told him and then Edward must've killed him." To answer his friend's response, Robin shook his head. "I don't think so, Cyborg. From the CCTV audio, it seemed that Edward somehow found out that Yuri had betrayed him and just decided to end his life." When Robin stopped, his communicator's tracker went off. He checked it quickly then went back to talking to Cyborg, a smile now on his face. "Cyborg, my communicator has just found Beast boy; he's at the abandoned carnival. I'll meet you there." And with that, the boy wonder cut the transmission.

**Meanwhile, at the abandoned carnival**

"I've been waiting to take you down for a LONG time" the cloaked figure said to Beast boy. Honestly, Beast boy was too angry and frustrated to deal with small talk; he just wanted the guy to get to the point. "Bring it on" the changeling challenged. "Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?" the figure asked. "Well now I do. It took me a while but I recognise your voice... Edward." With those words, Beast boy turned into an octopus, allowing him to send his arms over to the figure and pull his cloak away from him; revealing the schoolboy spirit. Beast boy then turned back into a human and stared at his enemy intimidating. "So let's get this over with" he said, wanting to end this quickly. "Not so fast, Logan. First, we're gonna have a little talk."

"My full name is Edward Kobra Fitch. This form of my being shows me at the age of 15. At my school in Gotham, I was seen as the nicest boy in the building, helping anyone that needed it; whether it be a simple student being bullied to a civilian being attacked. That urge to help people is what has led us here today." When Edward paused and looked at his killer, he noticed the 'hero' had a tinge of guilt in his eyes; as if he had just realised what he had done. "Garfield Logan, all I wanted was to help you. I ONLY WANTED TO HELP! And _what _did you do to me? You decided to cut open my throat. Thanks to you, I learnt an important lesson; you can't trust ANYONE, especially a freak like you." Those words seem to hit Beast boy right in the gut. "I'm-I'm sorry I did that to you. I'm-I'm sorry." Beast boy's apology seemed to disgust Edward. "See, NOW you have the right to be scared of me, because I'm a threat. Well that's how it works; I've realised what I am now so I'm gonna go through the nose to prove it." Suddenly, a blood red aura appeared on each of Edward's hands. "Now Logan, with your family gone and none of your friends here to help you, you don't stand a chance! So prepare to lose your body to me; FOREVER!"

Edward immediately unleashed an attack by shooting two blasts of red energy (similar to dark Starfire's starbolts) at Beast boy. Before the blasts could make contact, the changeling turned into a pterodactyl and took flight, avoiding Edward's attack. For a counter attack, Beast boy flew about half a mile into the air directly above the schoolboy and turned into a T-rex. Going at a speed that the roadrunner would be jealous of, Beast boy descended through the air till he landed on the concrete but no Edward. As Beast boy turned human again, Edward grabbed him from behind and with his supernatural strength, threw him two miles far. After flying through the air, Beast boy hit the roof of the Jump city museum where as Edward appeared barely inches away from his a few seconds later. Wanting to end the fight (barely, sorry I'm terrible at writing battle scenes) in their favour, Edward prepared to shot another energy blast just as Beast boy was pulling out a gun from his back pocket. Both weapons clashed, causing Edward's energy blast to head astray... into a nearby news helicopter. Both teens then began to run for their lives as the crashing helicopter headed for them. As the helicopter clashed with the roof, the glass dome on top of the roof began to break and crack as both teens tripped from the force; Edward rolled forward due to the ramped surface whilst Beast boy stayed in place.

About a minute after the helicopter crashed, Beast boy began to crawl towards his gun that had escaped from his hand during the crisis. As he got closer, the changeling noticed Edward limping back up towards where Beast boy was. After crawling for his life (quite literally), Beast boy reached his gun but as he was about to point it at Edward, said schoolboy stepped on the changeling's hand, causing him to let go of the gun. Edward then picked up the gun and pointed it at his target, an evil grin overtaking his face.

"Goodbye, Garfield Logan..."


	10. The powers of Unknown

**The shroud of revenge chapter 9 – the powers of Unknown**

As Edward was about to pull the trigger, he was hit in the back by one of Robin's explosive discs. However, not being able to feel pain, Edward quickly recovered and proceeded to shoot the boy wonder; who didn't have time to react. Beast boy watched in horror as Edward shot his team leader and friend once in the chest, twice in the stomach and finally, Robin slumped over when Edward shot a bullet into his head, killing him.

Overcome with rage, Beast boy sprang up from the floor; ignoring the terrible pain from his wound and held Edward against the glass dome. The changeling then punched him once with his right hand, once with his left then again with his right. With Edward momentarily stunned, Beast boy flexed out his hand muscles and then began to choke Edward out to stun him some more. After chocking the schoolboy for a bit, Beast boy grabbed him by his blazer and smashed him twice into the glass dome. Whilst Edward was recovering, Beast boy angrily but guiltily picked up the gun that had dropped from the phantom's hand. When Edward looked at his enemy, he noticed that he was pointing the gun at him. Edward braced himself after a shot was fired but found himself fine. As he tried to push his weight off the glass dome, Edward's face gained a horrified expression when he heard the glass crack. Beast boy watched in almost amusement as he watched the schoolboy plummet through the glass dome. After Edward's screaming had halted, Beast boy looked through the hole he had indirectly made and saw Edward motionless, impaled on the museum's metal model of a roman spear.

Beast boy felt a crooked smile come to his face at the sight. He then began to walk towards his dead leader. When he was near to the boy wonder, Beast boy took his green gloved hands and put them over his chest. "I'm sorry" were the words the changeling could think to say. When he heard a gasp, Beast boy turned around to see his other three friends standing by the glass dome; shock on all of their faces. "BB, what happened?" Cyborg asked. Beast boy felt tears come to his eyes as he simply pointed at the hole in the glass dome. All three of the new arrivals looked in and after seeing Edward's impaled body, gasped again. Slowly but surely, Starfire began to walk towards the body of the boy she fancied. When she got to him, she fell to her knees and began to openly sob. Beast boy, on the other hand, only let a few tears escape; this didn't go unnoticed by Raven and Cyborg. "Come here, man" was all the machine-man said before pulling his friend into an embrace of comfort; Raven soon following. If was shortly after that moment that they heard a booming voice from behind them.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR RUINING MY LIFE, LOGAN!"

"YOU WILL PAAAAY!"

As soon as they heard that, all four living titans turned their heads and stared in horror at the sight before them. Edward Kobra Fitch was standing in front of them; showing no signs of injury. His appearance, however, had changed dramatically in the last minute. His shirt and blazer had somehow disappeared, leaving his in only his vest, shoes and trousers. The vest had a ring of blood near the centre and had a hole in it but the initial wound from the spear had healed. The titans could now clearly see a necklace around him; it appeared to be some type of 'silver lightning bolt'. His eyes were now bloodshot dark red instead of blue, his teeth had become like a great white sharks and his shoulder length brown hair was spiked up.

The thing the titans were worried about wasn't Edward's new appearance; it was the floating figure next to him. Floating in mid air next to the schoolboy was a figure of shadow. He appeared to be made completely of shadow and a trial of it connected him to Edward. The creature had monster like claws attached to skeletal hands, two rows of teeth similar to Edward's within one mouth and it had two sets of dark red glowing eyes.

Beast boy immediately attacked; turning into a rhino and charging Edward. What the changeling DIDN'T count on was Edward grabbing him by the horn and tossing him through the air like a rag doll. As Edward approached his enemy, the creature detached from the schoolboy and trapped the other three titans in vines of darkness before reattaching itself to its new 'friend'.

"My whole LIFE has been turned into a pain – filled ordeal because of YOU!" Edward shouted to the changeling in a new demonic voice. "You may have survived ONCE Logan but not anymore!" With those words, Edward began to shoot red energy blasts at Beast boy like before; the shadow creature moving in sync with him. Beast boy turned into an eagle in response to dodge the rapidly passing blasts of energy. After a while of 'cat and mouse', Edward finally hit Beast boy; turning his human again and knocking him out of the air. Edward then walked toward his enemy and raised his arms; about to deal his final attack. "I'll see you in hell" he said. Suddenly, Beast boy sprang up from his trick and grabbed Edward's necklace before pulling it from the schoolboy.

All four titans watched in amazement as Edward began to scream in utter agony. He gripped his head and the shadow creature did the same. Next, he fell to his knees whilst the creature simply levitated lower to the ground. Finally, a shock wave erupted from Edward and the shadow creature vanished whilst Edward slumped down to the cold ground.

With the shadow creature gone, the vines around the other titans deteriorated into nothing. As soon as she was free, Raven walked up to the changeling; who was badly injured. "Raven, I know what you're gonna..." The changeling never got to finish his sentence as Raven cut him off with her lips. When she pulled away, Beast boy just stared. "What was that for?" he asked. "For not leaving" she responded before pulling her crush into an embrace. Cyborg and Starfire just watched as their friends held each other, both now safe and sound...

_(A/N – I know this isn't a proper ending but don't forget; we've still got the epilogue. I just want to reveal something to you guys._

_1. the shadow figure and the man who spoke to Yuri in __chapter 7: Goodbye, my friend __are the same person. The creature on purposely tricked Yuri into betraying Edward so Edward would kill him; causing the titans to get involved and defeat Edward in battle. Now defeated and helpless, Edward would accept any type of aid just to get what he wants, even from a demon. The identity of the creature will not be fully revealed because it doesn't need to be but I WILL reveal that the demon's name is 'Unknown' and he was one of the 'keepers of the afterlife' mentioned earlier in the story._

_So yeah, next chapter will be the epilogue. It will be set about 15 years after this chapter so expect anything but because the epilogue is basically an extra, if you wish, you can stop reading now. If you do choose to do this, can you please review and give me a detailed opinion on my story? I would really appreciate it._

_So if you aren't going to read the epilogue, I just want to thank ALL of you for reading this and giving me review to push me on; especially..._

_Numbuh13m, NKcandygirl and Anniecarrots1 for your reviews on nearly EVERY CHAPTER!)_


	11. Epilogue

**The shroud of revenge – Epilogue**

_15 years later..._

Beast boy felt tears come to his eyes as he began to walk through Jump city's graveyard. When he got to the gravestone he was looking for, he couldn't hold it in anymore as he read the imprinted writing.

_Here lies __Richard 'Dick' Grayson_

_June 17__th__ 1996 – November 2__nd__ 2012_

_A true friend and a wonderful leader_

'_We will never forget you' – the Teen titans_

After reading his leader's gravestone whilst crying, Beast boy couldn't help but feel a huge barbell of guilt hit him. Even though it had happened 15 years ago, the changeling couldn't help but feel his leader's death at Edward Fitch's hand was his truth because tell you the truth, it was.

Now, Beast boy mourned 6 deaths on one day. Every November 2nd, he would visit the Jump city graveyard to see the graves of the Doom patrol and the boy wonder whilst he would mourn Edward's death through simple memory for he still felt guilty about killing an innocent school boy. As Beast boy placed flowers on his friend's and his family's graves, he couldn't help but look at how far him and his friends had come since the incident. All four titans were now members of the Justice league, Cyborg had an adopted son with Bumblebee, Starfire had finally gotten over Robin and continued to live in memory of him but what made Beast boy happiest of all was he now had a family. A family with Raven.

After a whole week of mourning their leader's death 15 years ago, Beast boy had finally confronted Raven about the kiss she had given him. This led to many things; one of them being a date. After that was successful, the two became a couple and 14 years later at the age of 29; they got married and had twins. The first was a boy who they named Mark Arella Logan out of respect for Beast boy's father and Raven's mother. He had Beast boy's eyes, hair and ears whilst he had Raven's skin colour and powers; he even gained four demon eyes when he got angry. He had gained a little sister called Charlotte Susan Logan who had a mix of their skin colours, Raven's hair and eyes whilst having Beast boy's powers and ears.

After standing at the graves for another half hour, Beast boy decided to make his way home. When he was about 5 minutes from his house, he heard a nearby scream. Still being a hero, the changeling immediately sped off to where he had heard the scream. When he got to where he had heard the scream, Beast boy found himself in a barely lit alleyway. However, with his animalistic eyesight, he could barely see what was going on.

There was a boy, about 12, on the floor. Standing above him was a cloaked figure that had a gun pointed at the boy. Beast boy was struck with both anger and fear at the sight. As Beast boy was about to help, he heard someone speak to him.

"Logan."

Beast boy turned around and almost had a heart attack. Standing before him was Edward Kobra Fitch. His eyes had changed from sea blue to for grey; His school uniform's blazer and trousers had been changed from black to white; His shirt was clean of any blood, his neck bared no scar and he had gained a beard and moustache. Whilst Beast boy just stood there, He just let loose a small smile and said...

"Don't make the same mistake twice." And with that, he was gone.

When Edward disappeared, Beast boy grinned a thankful smile and turned to save the boy from his attacker. With the man in range, Beast boy turned into a tiger and gave a loud roar; that was all it took for the man to drop his weapon and run for his life. With the man out of sight, Beast boy turned back into a human and helped the boy to his feet.

"Hey" he said. "It's alright; I'm not here to hurt you." As soon as the hero said those words, the boy looked up to see his saviour. The boy had black hair about Robin's length, eyes the exact colour of Cyborg's skin and when he stood, came up to Beast boy's stomach. When he was on his feet, the boy began to cry tears of happiness and took Beast boy into an embrace of thankfulness. "Thank you" he said. "No problem" Beast boy replied. "What's your name kid?"

"Danny. Danny Fitch." At this, Beast boy was beyond shocked. "Do you by any chance have someone in your family called Edward, little guy?" he asked. "Yeah, my mom had a brother called Edward but she said a bad man took him away. Why do you ask?" At this, Beast boy simply looked to the sky in absolute happiness as he led the boy back to his home.

"I had an argument with him once but something tells me that now, everything's gonna be okay between us."

* * *

_(A/N – And there you go; the end to "the shroud of Revenge"!_

_I hope that you all liked the happy ending that I put in so in the end, you could say that because Beast boy saved his 'nephew', Edward forgave the changeling all in all. Thank you ALL for reading this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!_

_For all of those of you who review, I would like you to do something for me. I would like you to put one of the answers below in your review._

_1. The millennium trio (put this if you like "Yu-gi-oh")_

_2. Beast boy and the Trickster (Put this if you like "Sarah Jane adventures")_

_If you don't like either of those shows, don't bother putting an answer. The answer that gets more votes will be the first of my two 'Teen titans crossovers' that I have planned to be put uploaded._


End file.
